Fate's Free Will
by shadowdragon72
Summary: What if instead of trying to kill Itachi all Sasuke wanted was to know why? Follow Sasuke on his quest for power to make Itachi spill. Warning Sasuke uses what could be considered common sense through out this story.
1. Chapter 1

Today started just like any other day for him. Get up, take a shower, brush teeth, eat breakfast, head to the academy, and finally come back and train with his big brother. It was his normal routine but he never got bored with it. Little did he know that this day wasn't going to be like the rest and would change him forever.

_Thwack!_

"Good job Kiba," Iruka-sensei said. "Just aim a little lower next time and I'm sure you'll hit the target more often than not."

"Hahaha! 7 out of 10 hit the target right on the mark! Let's see you do better than that Naruto!" Kiba boasted.

"I can and I will Kiba! Watch this!" Naruto yelled in return. The blonde haired boy looked at his target, made of straw with the vitals circled in red, and grinned. He took a few steps back and took out five kunai in each hand. He started to run and when he started to get close to the throwing line, he crossed his arms in front of him and pushed off his left foot into the air, all the while yelling, "Here I go!"

While he was in the air, Naruto tried to do a front flip. He tried to land so his left foot was extended and his right leg bent, while bringing down his arms in an X pattern and hitting all his marks. And he was successful… kinda. When he landed, he landed slightly crooked, leaning towards his right, so that when he brought down his arms in a slashing movement and released his kunai, most missed. Two kunai hit vital points and four more implanted themselves in the dummies arms and legs. As for the rest, well…

"EEK!"

"Ahh!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Naruto!"

"Idiot!"

"You could have killed us!"

The other four kunai had flown into the crowd of kids waiting their turn to go next. Seeing as how Naruto was second there were quite a few of them standing there. Iruka glared at Naruto for a moment. The only reason he hadn't yelled at the kid yet was that he was surprised that Naruto lacked so much forethought that he would try something like this. His speechlessness wasn't going to last long though.

"NARUTO! Detention! After school! For the next two weeks!" Iruka yelled.

"Aww man, that stinks," Naruto complained. "Come on Iruka-sensei! It was just one little thing! How does this equal to two weeks worth of detention?"

As Naruto and Iruka kept arguing what Naruto did wrong and the fitting punishment, no one noticed someone had gotten hurt. Ino, who was standing with her best friend Sakura towards the back, had seen one of the kunai heading towards them. Or more specifically heading towards Sakura. Ino had shoved her out of the way without even warning her about the kunai. Sakura, who hadn't been paying attention, was surprised when her friend randomly shoved her to the right. She was about to say something when…

"Ow!" Ino cried as the kunai grazed the skin of her right arm, slicing it right open.

"Oh no! Ino are you okay?" Sakura said. She stood up from her place on the ground and looked at Ino's arm. It started to bleed. "We need to get you to the hospital! You could bleed to death, or get an infection, or get tetanus! They were Naruto's kunai after all!"

As her friend rambled on about her safety, Ino let out an exasperated sigh. "Sakura settle down, it's just a scratch. What kind of kunoichi would I be if I couldn't handle a little pain, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just worrying too much over it," Sakura said as she started to calm down. Still Sakura thought that was a lot of blood for just a scratch.

What Sakura didn't know though was that the kunai had cut deeper than what Ino led her to believe and it was starting to bug her. She winced in pain trying to hide her face from Sakura so she wouldn't see.

Sakura did see though and she started to worry over Ino again. She was right about to go get Iruka-sensei but decided she should do something about Ino's bleeding arm first. Sakura never liked situations like this, they always made her feel useless. As she started to panic and wonder how to stop the bleeding, she touched the ribbon in her hair that Ino had given her. Over the last year, It had become a habit of hers to touch it in difficult or scary times. Right now was both. When she touched it, she remembered Ino and how she always knew how to handle these kind of situations. Then suddenly Sakura had an idea. She undid the ribbon in her hair and knelt beside Ino's injured arm.

"Hey, what are you doing Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to stop your arm from bleeding and then go tell Iruka-sensei"

"But that's the ribbon I gave you. You shouldn't get it all dir—"

"No arguing Ino! That is what I am doing and I'm not changing my mind!" Sakura replied with a little more force than intended. "Uh sorry. I didn't mean to yell" Sakura quickly added.

Ino had been surprised at her usually shy and quite friend's response to her own protesting. She really didn't want Sakura to use that ribbon to tie up her arm. It was meant to worn in hair, not like a bandage.

Sakura tied the ribbon around Ino's arm tightly. She gave the knot a good final tug, and looked at her handy work. It looked like it had stopped the bleeding alright, so she decided to get up and go get Iruka-sensei.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Sakura shouted as she ran to the front where Naruto and Iruka-sensei were still arguing.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You're smart! What do you think about this, eh? You don't think I should get detention this whole week _**AND**_ next week do you?" Naruto asked as Sakura came closer.

Upon seeing Naruto, Sakura got even angrier than she had been since the blonde boy was the cause of her friends injury. Running right up to him, Sakura drew back her fist and sucker punched him right in the gut.

"You are a complete idiot!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as the boy sailed backwards.

"Um, Sakura-san you know I don't like violence between students. This outburst had better be justified," Iruka said looking down at her.

"Ino got hit by one of his kunais! She's bleeding pretty bad!"

"That's a good reason. Now take me to Ino right away Sakura," Iruka said back. Sakura nodded and started back to where Ino was. "Alright boys and girls, head back in while I take Ino to the hospital to get her wound checked. Are we clear?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei," the class said in unison.

Iruka picked up Ino bridal style and headed towards the hospital as fast as he could. Meanwhile the students all started to file into the Academy. Naruto lagged behind and approached Sakura who was looking down and dragging her feet.

"Uh, look Sakura I didn't mean for Ino to get hurt! I was just trying to impress everyone," Naruto mumbled out.

"NARUTO," Sakura said through gritted teeth. She stopped though when she saw the look on Naruto's face. His head was tilted down but she could still see the tears that started to form in his eyes. "Are you crying Naruto?" she asked.

"I-I'm really sorry Sakura, I didn't want anybody to get hurt honest! I guess I'm just as stupid as you say I am huh?" Naruto said, still looking down. He felt like sinking into the ground.

"Yes, yes you are Naruto, but I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. Come with me after school to see Ino and apologize to her face. Then maybe I'll forgive you," Sakura replied.

"Really?! Alright then! I promise I'll make it up to you and Ino after school somehow," Naruto said.

When all the kids had finally gotten back into the classroom, they immediately started to goof off. Only three people were sitting still. Sakura because she was worrying over Ino. Naruto who was pondering how to say sorry to Ino without getting himself killed in the process. And finally Sasuke, who was going over Naruto's blunder in his mind over and over again.

"_I can't wait to tell Itachi about what Naruto did today! I'm sure he'll get a smile out of it!"_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"He should get home today. I hope the Hokage doesn't give him another assignment. He has already done three in a row! Brother must be getting tried by now. Of course it's not like he would show it anyway, he is to cool for that. I can't wait for training today!"_

Iruka arrived about ten minutes later. When he walked into the room he was slightly disappointed and yet oddly happy at the same time. He was disappointed because his students couldn't behave themselves and had booby-trapped the whole room. He was happy though because he saw Naruto sitting in a corner and looking down. Apparently he didn't take part in the elaborate traps that were set up. They didn't have his signature written all over them as they would usually.

Iruka moved towards his desk all the while disarming the traps that were set up. He had to admit that the kids did set them up fairly quickly. Finally making it to his desk he stopped and looked around the room. A lot of the boys were disappointed he hadn't set off even one of their traps. As Iruka began to sit in his seat, he noticed that Kiba was the only boy who didn't look disappointed. He began to wonder why that was when it struck him. Most literally. Iruka had finally sat down and was greeted by a dozen tacks that promptly forced their way into his buttocks.

"Yeeowch!" Iruka yelled in pain.

"Wahahahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that one Sensei! That's gotta be the oldest trick in the book! Hahaha!" Kiba howled. He seriously couldn't believe his Sensei fell for that.

"KIBA! Detention! Same as Naruto's punishment!" Iruka screamed out while removing the tacks from his butt.

When Iruka finished removing the tacks, he had all the kids start to read about the history of the Leaf until the end of the day. Right before it was time to get out Iruka gave out one final command.

"Alright kids, thanks to both Naruto and Kiba's pranks there will be a target test tomorrow and a history test, both of which will count," Iruka said. He smiled when he heard all the groans and protests from the kids. He was surprised he didn't get an argument out of Naruto though. He looked at the boy to see him still staring at the ground.

"_I wonder what's wrong with him? Must feel guilty about Ino still, poor kid."_ Iruka thought. Just at that moment the bell rung to signal the end of the day. "Kiba and Naruto stay behind, and as for the rest of you study and have a nice day," Iruka said.

As everyone started to file out of the room, Iruka noticed Naruto approaching his desk.

"What is it Naruto? Don't try to talk me out of your punishment or lessening it because I won't," Iruka warned the blonde.

"Iruka-sensei, uh, I was just wondering if my detentions could start next week? Please? I will take an extra week if I have too! I just want today off," Naruto begged his Sensei.

"What, got some prank planned for tonight?" Iruka said, chuckling to himself.

"That's not it Sensei! I-I just want to go see how Ino is doing. She went home right? I promised Sakura I would go with her after school and apologize to her face about my slip up," Naruto replied solemnly.

"Well, I guess you can skip today but you had better be going to Ino to say sorry and make up for your missed day," Iruka said.

Naruto's face lit up and he jumped Iruka, giving him the biggest hug he could muster up. Naruto dashed from the room running down the halls yelling for Sakura to wait up. Iruka laughed at Naruto's display and turned towards his other detentionee, Kiba.

"Well it looks like it's gonna be you, me, the cleaning supplies, and the men's bathroom down the hall tonight," Iruka said. He smiled at the look on Kiba's face. Iruka, contrary to popular belief, really enjoys emotional pain of others as long as he is the cause of it.

Xoxoxoxox

Naruto ran down the hall to catch up with Sakura. When he reached her, he had to stop and catch his breath. Man that girl could run fast! They walked to the exit together in complete silence. Naruto was becoming rather uncomfortable because of it and decided to try and speak to Sakura again. Hopefully this time without a face full of fist.

"So, Sakura how far is Ino's home from here?" Naruto asked.

"Not too far away I guess. Why do you ask?" Sakura replied.

Naruto thought for a moment about how to ask Sakura his next question. He had brought his wallet with him today thinking after school he would head straight over to Ichiraku's ramen but now he thought about getting something for Ino.

"Well I was thinking since you are her best friend and I'm the one who injured her, so I thought that maybe we could make a pit stop at a shop somewhere and that you could help me pick something up for her? I brought my wallet with me," Naruto finally said. He whipped out his frog wallet that was stuffed pretty full of cash.

"Woah! How do you have that much money Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well I don't really spend it too much in case I need it for an emergency," Naruto lied. He didn't want Sakura to know that it was because he got thrown out of all the stores he entered or got charged outrageous prices.

"There is a general store pretty close to her house so I guess we could stop there and get her something, if you want," Sakura told him.

The rest of the trip was quite until they had reached the store that Sakura was talking about. As she started to walk into the store, she noticed that Naruto had stopped just outside of the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know what to get her so just pick up something for me will ya, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. He then proceeded to hand Sakura his whole wallet of money. "Spend as much as you like! Just make sure it is a good gift, alright?"

"Oh, well, thanks Naruto," was all Sakura could say. She was stunned that he was willing to let her spend all that money just because he injured Ino a little bit. She wasn't going to complain though.

It took Sakura about seven minutes to pick out some good gifts for Ino. She had bought a card for Naruto to sign and give to Ino, a couple of Ino's favorite snacks, and a pretty purple vase. She also bought herself a new ribbon for in her hair since the other one was now covered in Ino's blood. She left the store with a smile on her face.

Naruto saw her exit the store and looked at all of what she got. They all looked like nice gifts but the vase puzzled him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan what's the vase for?" Naruto asked. Sakura handed him the card and a pen from her school supplies that she had with her. Naruto signed the card and handed it back to her.

"The vase is for some flowers. I know which ones Ino likes and she lives in her families flower store so I thought we could buy some flowers from there," Sakura finally answered.

"So is purple her favorite color then?" Naruto asked noticing the color of the vase.

"Yes it is," Sakura told him. "Come on, we should hurry over to give her the gifts."

"Right!"

Within the next five minutes, Naruto and Sakura had made it to the store that Ino's family owned. As they walked in Ino's mother, who was behind the counter, saw Sakura walk in. She also saw the blonde haired boy that followed. She wasn't pleased that the boy who had injured her only daughter was here but he must have good reasons.

"Hello Sakura-chan, here to see Ino?" Ino's mom greeted.

"Yes me and Naruto both. He wants to apologize to Ino for his stupidity," Sakura told the woman. "Also we want to buy some flowers for Ino, do you have any tulips?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we do. Let me get them for you."

"Could you put them in this vase and fill it with some water? Naruto bought it for Ino out of his own money."

"Of course."

Naruto looked around the store feeling greatly uncomfortable. Flowers weren't his thing. They did smell really good though.

After a while the woman came back with the vase filled with brightly colored tulips and filled with some water. Sakura thanked her and handed the vase for Naruto to hold. Sakura then handed the lady the money for the flowers and asked where they could find Ino.

"She should be upstairs in her room," Ino's mom replied.

"Thank you very much, and, uh, I'm really sorry about what happened to her Ma'am!" Naruto told her. He bowed his head and followed Sakura to Ino's room.

Ino's door was shut so Sakura knocked on it a couple times.

"Who is it?" came Ino's voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Sakura and one very sorry blonde idiot. We come bearing gifts of apology," Sakura said.

Ino got off her bed and headed to the door to open it. She was happy to see Sakura and not so much about seeing Naruto. He was the cause of her injury after all. It had turned out worse than she had thought. Ino ended up getting several stitches and would probably leave a scar.

"Come on in you two," she said as she opened the door.

Naruto and Sakura filed into the room. It looked nice to Naruto. Very purple too. It had a small bed pushed into the upper right hand corner and a dresser on the opposite wall with a mirror. There was a window at the foot of her bed, with purple curtains pulled over it to block the light out. All in all it was a simple room.

Naruto walked up to Ino and handed her the card and vase of flowers. "Sakura helped me pick out these gifts for you since I don't really know what you like," Naruto told her.

Ino looked at the card and read it. It was a simple apology card with Naruto's full name scribbled at the bottom. She sat it on her dresser. She then looked at the vase filled with flowers. They must have been picked out by her mother. The vase was very pretty though. She knew Sakura must have picked it out since it was purple and Naruto didn't have a clue about her favorite color. She placed it on the sill of her window and pulled back the curtain so the flowers could get some light.

She turned back around to her two guests. She was surprised to see Sakura holding a box of her favorite snacks.

"Are those for me too?" Ino asked.

"Yeah they are. You always want sweets after a bad day and well I thought today was a pretty bad day for you so I got them," Sakura told her best friend.

"Thanks. Both of you. I really like my gifts though I'm pretty sure Sakura bullied you to come over here, Naruto," Ino said with a laugh.

"Well yes I did force him to come over here but the gifts were his idea and came out of his money," Sakura said.

"Wow, are you sure Sakura? I didn't Naruto could be so kind and caring," Ino said genuinely surprised by what her friend said.

"Um, Ino," Naruto began, "I just wanted to say sorry for today. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I just messed up big time. I am really sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Naruto finished.

Ino looked at him for a minute and saw how sorry he was. His head was hung low and he was bowing slightly with his hand s folded in front of him. She wasn't really upset anymore at him.

"Eh, don't worry about it Naruto. I forgive you. Just make sure you don't do anything that stupid again around other people," Ino told the blonde haired boy. He looked up and Ino saw the tears in his eyes and that broad grin on his face.

"Really! Thanks Ino! I promise it won't happen again!" Naruto shouted, happy that she forgave him.

"No big, besides it wasn't that many stitches anyway," Ino said.

There was a long pause of silence. Ino looked at Naruto and Sakura. Both of their faces were filled with surprise.

"WHAT?! Stitches!?" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"I guess Iruka-sensei didn't tell you guys, huh? It just a few so calm down both of you," Ino said.

"Please don't kill me Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he curled up into a ball getting ready for the beating of his life. I didn't come. What did come was the sound of Ino's voice.

"Oi! Sakura, it's not that bad so stop crying. Please?" Ino said.

Naruto looked up from his position on the floor and saw Sakura hugging Ino and crying at the same time. Well at least he escaped his beating… for now.

"Ino! I'm so sorry for not seeing it coming! If I had you wouldn't have had to push me out of the way. I'm the worst kunoichi ever!" Sakura yelled. She started to calm down after a few minutes.

Naruto decided that he had been over long enough and spoke up. "Well again I'm really sorry Ino, but I'm getting hungry and need to go home and study for our tests tomorrow, so see ya!" Naruto said as he got up. Naruto dashed out the door as he heard Ino yell.

"Test!? What test? Naruto! Get back here!"

Ino peered out her doorway and down the hall to just see a mop of blonde hair disappearing around a corner. Ino sighed and knew it would be useless to ask him what test. Sakura on the other hand was still there.

"Sakura, what test is he talking about?" Ino asked her friend.

"Well you see after you were injured…"Sakura started. She explained all that happened after Iruka got back from dropping her off at the hospital. She also told Ino about how Iruka assigned them all two tests for tomorrow. Ino grew frustrated from that. A target test would be easy for her to practice but she didn't have her history book with her to study. When she told Sakura that Sakura smiled.

"I thought so, that's why I brought my book with me. This way I could study with you," Sakura said.

"You really are a good friend Sakura," Ino told her. " But maybe you should call your parents and tell them where you are. Ask them if you can stay for dinner! I'm sure my mom wouldn't care and were having steak tonight!"

Xoxoxoxox

Naruto ran down the streets as fast as he could. He really didn't want to be around Ino when she learned that he was one of the causes for her having to have two tests tomorrow. He started to slow up and continued on his path. He didn't notice until now but he had been subconsciously running towards Ichiraku's Ramen. Right then his stomach gave a loud growl.

_Oh yeah! I forgot about going to old man Ichiraku's after school_ because_ of everything with Ino. I guess I am hungrier than I thought. Well I still have plenty of money left so I think I'll pay him a visit._

With those thoughts Naruto made his way over to his favorite Ramen stand. When he arrived he yelled out a warm greeting.

"Hey Naruto. Nice to see you today! So what will you have?" Ichiraku, the owner and cook, asked.

"A large bowl of pork ramen followed by three large miso ramen. I really am starving," Naruto said.

"Oh, hey Naruto!" Ayame said, "How's my favorite seven year old doing?"

"Eh, not so great Ayame-chan," Naruto replied.

Naruto then went into detail about his whole day. Ayame stood in front of him, listening to everything he said. When He told her what happened to Ino she stopped him.

"Is she okay?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah she's fine. I was just over at her house saying sorry," Naruto told her.

It was just then that the old man came out with his large bowl of pork ramen. Naruto dived head first into devouring it. The old man went back to prepare his other three orders. After a while Naruto resurfaced from his eating and continued his story of his day.

After his next three bowls he ordered two more large pork ramen. After that he decided he was full and he had run out of day to tell them about.

"Thanks for the meal old man! Here's your money." Naruto said.

"Come back again soon Naruto!" The old man said.

"Of course I will. Later!"

Naruto ran home to his apartment so fast that he barely noticed all the usually stares he got. Had to get home and study for his history test and practice for the target test. He knew he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight. Same could be said about someone else from his class.

Xoxoxoxox

Sasuke couldn't wait to go home. As he walked home he had seen Naruto blow right past him and head towards Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help but hope she would hit him again. It was always funny to see the blonde get beaten up. By a girl no less.

He continued home in silence. When he saw the Uchiha gates getting closer he started to run. He burst through the gate giving a brief hello to the two Uchiha's on guard duty at the gate. He ran right up to his house. It was in the center because his father was the head of the Uchiha. As Sasuke reached for the doorknob, the door opened up to reveal Itachi.

"Waah! Geez big bro you scared me for a second there! But I'm happy that you are finally home!" Sasuke said as he hugged his brother.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. How was your day?" Itachi asked in his flat voice.

"I bet you can't guess what Naruto did today!" Sasuke started. As he retold his day to Itachi, they both walked out back to the training area. Itachi listened and waited for his little brother to end his tale.

"Guess you were right. I wouldn't have guessed Naruto doing something like that," Itachi told his brother.

"Yeah and because of him and Kiba the whole class got a test on targets and history tomorrow!" Sasuke said. "Iwas wondering if you could help me a little Itachi."

"Sure. Let's start with the throwing first and then history," Itachi said.

By the time they had finished their mom was yelling for them to come in and have dinner, which around the Uchiha household was around 7:00 pm. As they all sat around the table Sasuke told his parents about his day. His father seemed distant as always but his mother was listening.

After they all ate Itachi approached his little brother.

"Sasuke, I need you to do me a favor," Itachi started.

"What is it?" Sasuke replied.

"I need you to go get all the things on this list for me, I am too tired from my recent mission to get them and I really need them tonight." Itachi said as he handed Sasuke the list in his hand.

"Okay lets see here… WHAT! Itachi! This list is way too long! If I have to go get all of this I won't be home until at least 9:00 pm. Do you really need them all right now?" Sasuke yelled out. There were at least 100 things on the list and would make him travel to at least five different stores.

"Yes I do. Please Sasuke do this one thing for me?"

"Alright I will. Just tell mom and dad where I am if they ask okay?" Sasuke said.

With the nod from his brother he was off. He didn't really want get all of this but he guessed he would do it since it was his big bro who asked him.

Itachi watched as his brother ran off. He was glad that for once he was doing want he told him to do. Itachi turned around and headed back home. What Sasuke and his family didn't know was that he was on a mission right now. The third and his advisors had feared that there was going to be a coup lead by the Uchiha's. They wanted Itachi to investigate to see if it were true and if it was they wished for him to eliminate his all of his family. The third had asked him if he felt up to the task. He told Itachi that if he didn't feel up to it that he could have a squad do it but Itachi said he would.

It's not like Itachi really felt anything for his family anyway. His father had always been a cold hard-ass about everything and his mother was only slightly better. She would listen but didn't really care. As he saw it, it was like any other mission except for one thing. Sasuke. The only person Itachi cared about. He didn't want him around if and when he had to slaughter the whole family. That list was a good enough excuse to get him out of the complex.

Itachi headed a little bit into the forest where the meeting was to be held any minute now.

"Alright so tomorrow night is the night we will attack," Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi's dad said.

Everyone started to nod when suddenly the whole field was lit on fire with black flames. Next more than ten bodies fell in the span of a second.

"Enemy! Show yourself to us!" Fugaku screamed out.

In the middle of the circle Itachi appeared with his sword drawn out and covered in blood. His head hung low towards the ground. When he looked up his father saw that Itachi had obtained the Mangekyou sharingan. When Fugaku saw this he immediately turned his sight downward and ran to his house as fast as he could. He busted through the door and headed for his bedroom where his wife was.

"Honey what is it?" She asked.

"We have to get out of here now. Flee the country. I think Itachi has been ordered to kill us all. Damn it! How did they find out about our plan?!" Fugaku cursed in frustration.

He grabbed his wife by the wrist and was about to leave when suddenly Itachi appeared in front of him.

"Tsukuyomi," was all Itachi said.

His parents dropped to the ground like rag dolls. What they had seen and experienced no one will know. Itachi proceeded to stab them with his sword until he was sure they were good and dead. Having killed the rest of the family already all he needed to do was wait for his little brother to return home. Itachi knew he had to be the one to erase the sins that his family had done, past and present. By killing all of them he would take the burden of all their sins upon himself. That was the other reason Sasuke had to live, so that he could kill Itachi for the sin he committed against their own family. He wouldn't tolerate anyone but Sasuke killing him. It was the only way to right the wrongs of the Uchiha clan. That didn't mean he didn't feel sorry for what this would do to Sasuke.

Xoxoxoxox

Sasuke was running home as fast as he could. He just barely got everything Itachi had wanted him to get and it was getting close to 10:00 pm. He would have been home sooner if it hadn't been for some of the stores closing early. He did get everything though, down to the last kunai.

As he came closer to the Uchiha gates he sensed something was wrong. Getting closer he saw the usual guards slumped against the ground, blood pooling around them.

When Sasuke finally reached them he knew they were dead. Had his Family been attacked while he was gone? He dropped all the things he had just purchased and ran to his home. Along the way he saw many dead Uchiha bodies littering the ground. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. It was like the whole clan had been wiped out. He wondered if his family was alright. Surely his father and brother could handle themselves in any fight… right?

With those thoughts running in his head Sasuke picked up his pace. When he reached his house he saw that the door was broken off its hinges and that there was a trail of blood. Fearing for his family Sasuke ran inside.

"Mom! Dad! Brother! Where are you guys?" Sasuke yelled out. As he turned around one of the corners he saw his parent's bedroom door was wide open. As he closed in on it, he saw his brother Itachi standing in the middle of the room.

"Itachi! What happened? Who did this?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi turned around and Sasuke saw how he was covered in blood with his sword out. Sasuke gasped when Itachi took a step to the side and he saw their parents' dead bodies on the floor. Sasuke let out a chilling scream. He started to cry.

"Itachi w-wh-who did this?" Sasuke asked again through his tears.

There was a pause before Itachi replied.

"Me," He said simply. He kept his head facing the ground.

"What? N-no that can't be true! You're lying to me! Itachi tell me the truth! Look at me! Please brother!" Sasuke yelled. He wouldn't believe his brother could do something like this.

"It was me little brother," Itachi lifted his head, "Never forget this day." With that said Itachi activated Tsukuyomi on his little brother forcefully engraining this day into his memory. Only a true expert ninja would have seen the hurt that flashed over Itachi's face. He needed to make sure his little brother hated him and would come kill him when he was older. The third had promised not to tell him that it was an order. He wanted Sasuke to believe it was his choice.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sasuke, Itachi let go of the Tsukuyomi. Sasuke hit the ground on his hands and knees, crying his heart out at what he saw. He had just relived everything that had happened after he left. Or at least what he thought was everything. Itachi had edited just to show the murders of the Uchiha's and left out his orders and the meeting for the coup.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, through teary eyes. Itachi met his gaze and bent down to his level.

"Sasuke do you hate me? Do you want to kill me? Then embrace your hatred and use it to gain power. The power to kill me. I'll be waiting Sasuke do not disappoint me." Itachi said.

As he turned to leave the house, he turned his head and said one final thing. "Sasuke, this is your Fate. To avenge the fallen Uchiha clan. It was the clans Fate to fall at the hands of me and it is your Fate to avenge them by trying to kill me. Do you understand that? You can't go against Fate Sasuke, so embrace it instead. Goodbye for now." And with that Itachi left the house.

As Sasuke started to lose consciousness he heard people outside his house.

"Sir! We have confirmed20 more fatalities!" A random medic nin told his superior

"Check in this house next," The Superior said.

Sasuke saw one of the medics come up to him. He couldn't make out what he was saying but he did groan when the man tried to shake him.

"Sir! We have one alive! He seems to be going unconscious though," the same medic nin shouted out to his superior.

"Get him to the hospital as fast as you can!"

"Yes Sir!"

As Sasuke was being lifted up his brother's parting words ran through his mind.

"_It is your Fate to avenge the fallen Uchiha clan."_

_Is that really my Fate brother? Do I really have no choice? I don't want to kill you brother. I just want to know why._

Sasuke finally fell unconscious with that final thought.

_Why?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well here goes chapter 2. Hopefully it will be as long as the first chapter give or take. It's going to be hard writing the in between of the major plot points. I'm not great at filler. But I'm going to try.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke was having that horrible dream. Anywhere he looked all he saw was the dead bodies of his clan. He couldn't scream in horror and he couldn't move his legs. All he could do was turn in place. Even when he closed his eyes they were still there. He felt like they were looking right at him, their dead hollow eyes burning holes in his skin. He knew that soon he would see Itachi, just like every other time he had this nightmare. After what seemed like forever, Itachi did appear before him.

"It is your Fate little brother to avenge the clan and kill me." Itachi said.

Sasuke tried to speak, to ask him why he did this but just like the other times he couldn't speak. And just like all the other times Itachi left him, scared, alone, and full of questions.

Sasuke wanted to hate him. God did he want to hate him but he couldn't do that either. He didn't want to kill Itachi, he wanted answers. Sasuke started to fade into the darkness of his mind. He knew that soon he would have to relive his nightmare again. While in the dark his mind started to wonder.

_Itachi… I… I might not be able to escape my Fate to avenge the clan, but I will go about it my own way. Fate will just have to wait until I get my answers. After I get my answers I'm sure I'll know what to do._

Sasuke was preparing for his dream again when all of a sudden he heard voices. They seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"I think he's finally coming out of it. Hey kid, you up yet?" Said a feminine voice.

Sasuke opened his eyes and instantly regretted doing so. The brightness of the room hurt his eyes so he squeezed them back shut. He gave out an irritated groan and tried again. This time he opened his eyes slowly so that they could readjust to the light. He blinked a few times and looked around. Funny, this wasn't usually in his dream. He saw what looked like a nurse to his left and just stared at her.

"Hello, Sasuke. It's nice to see that at least you are alive" the nurse said.

"Wh-where am I?" Sasuke asked in barely more than a whisper.

"The hospital. You've been knocked out since last night."

Sasuke looked around again. He spotted a clock and saw what time it was.

"AH! I am late for school!" He shouted, but when he tried to move to get up he found himself restrained.

"What the heck?" Sasuke said out loud.

"We had to restrain you. You were thrashing about in your unconscious state and we needed you to be still to treat you," the nurse said.

"I have to get to school. I've never missed a day and I don't plan on missing today either."

Sasuke pulled on his restraints and was surprised when he got a mild shock. He fell back down onto the bed. _ How the hell am I going to get out of here? I feel fine at least my body does. _

The nurse interrupted his thoughts when she spoke up again, "Don't try leaving Sasuke, the Third wants to have a talk with you and so does Ibiki."

Sasuke knew why the Hokage would want to talk to him but who was this Ibiki guy? It rang a bell but he couldn't remember. He reached deep down into his memory.

_Ibiki… Ibiki… why does it sound so familiar? Wait a minute… It wouldn't be __**that**__ Ibiki would it? God I hope not. Please haven't I been tortured enough already? That man is a mental case! At least that's what Itachi told me. I really hope he doesn't bring that lady Itachi mentioned also. The way he described her was a lot more horrifying than how he described Ibiki. What was he name? Tsuko… Anne… Dango? No, those aren't right. An… Anko? Yeah that sounds right. I'm glad Itachi did tell me about some of the big shot ninjas in the village. I never thought it would come in handy. But still, why does Ibiki want to talk to me? He is a torture expert._

Sasuke hadn't noticed but what he thought were just thoughts turned into words. Actually more like mumblings. He also didn't notice but there were three figures by his bed side now.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," The Third greeted.

"Ugh, the interrogation's going to begin so soon huh? Well alright then shoot," Sasuke told the Third as he turned to face him.

"Well straight to the point aren't we, Sasuke? Yes I would like to ask you questions and here to help is Ibiki," the Third said and pointed to him.

Sasuke turned his head to look beside the Hokage and saw the man. He was tall and wore a black trench coat that almost touched the floor. _ Hey why can I see the floor? What happened to my restraints? Did the nurse take them off? I guess I was really deep in thought to not have noticed._

Sasuke sat up in the bed finally realizing he was free to move. He continued to observe Ibiki. He saw a scar that went the full length of his face at an angle. He wore a bandana around his head. He wore a black shirt and black ninja pants and boots. He had a stern look on his face and very ice-like eyes. Just like how Itachi described him.

"And if you look to your left you will see Ibiki's assistant," The Hokage started.

"_Oh God, no!"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Anko," the Third finished.

_NOOO! Come on! What, am I not allowed even one break from this personal hell on Earth? Why her? She scares Itachi! Anyone who scares Itachi isn't someone I want to meet._

Sasuke at this point was weighing the pros and cons to his health if he were to jump out the window beside the Third.

_Let's see here, I have two options in front of me. I could stay here, with the head of crazy people and his assistant or I could jump out that window. If I stayed here I would have to face the questions they ask and possibly more mental rape. The Hokage might keep those two in line but I wouldn't put money on it, that old bastard. Why would he bring them if he wasn't willing to use force to get his answers? If I were to use the window option I would have to get past the Hokage. That would be hard but I'm sure I can use Bunshin no jutsu to maybe confuse him. Then there is the problem of whether or not the window is open. If not I'm just going to have to bust through. Last problem to face is the fact that this is the 5__th__ story of the hospital. At least that was the floor the ICU was located last time I checked. I would most likely survive but would need medical attention right after. Maybe I could learn how to wall cling as I'm falling? Nothing like imminent death to help the learning process._

Sasuke shook his head.

_Okay, okay just calm down a minute Sasuke. No need to think about jumping out the window just yet. May-maybe she isn't as bad as Itachi told you. So he was right about Ibiki but how do you know he wasn't lying about Anko just to scare the hell out of you. Seriously, she can't be worse than Itachi, He murdered his whole clan for no explainable reason! No one could scare him or be worse than him… right?_

With these thoughts in mind, Sasuke turned to his left to get a look of the supposedly crazy lady called Anko.

"Hey there fresh meat," Anko said. She leaned over the bed and got within inches of Sasuke's face. She liked her lips in a playful manner, or maybe more like a predator who has their prey cornered. There was a very disturbing look in her eyes. Her tongue flickered out and licked his cheek right beneath his left eye.

She was dressed in fishnet, a full length trench coat, a mini-skirt, and a pair of ninja sandals. The trench coat was brown and so was the mini-skirt. She didn't really have much clothing on.

At that very moment Itachi's words floated through his head, _"If you ever encounter this Anko person Sasuke, you need to flee. It's not like she's completely crazy all the time just any time she's awake. Just remember to run and don't let her get her hands on you."_

"Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed, his fight or flight instincts kicking in finally.

Sasuke was a blur. He jumped out of the bed and headed for the window. Unfortunately for Sasuke that particular window wasn't open like he had hoped. Unfortunately for the window Sasuke didn't give a damn and busted through it like it was paper.

_Well problems one and two solved for plan two. Now I just have to save myself from plummeting to my death…maybe I should have thought this out more thoroughly. _

No more than 20 feet of falling and Sasuke felt something wrap around him and halt his descent. Sasuke felt relief for the briefest of moments before he decided to look at just exactly **what** had caught him. He looked down and saw that it was two snakes wrapped around him.

"Don't worry I caught him!" Anko yelled.

Sasuke followed the line of snakes and traced them back to her and up her coat's sleeves. Sasuke started to scream again. It occurred to him that it wasn't very Uchiha like but right now he didn't care.

"Oi! Shut your trap kid! Be grateful I saved your life, I didn't have to, you know," Anko yelled.

Sasuke was hauled back up through the broken window and was placed back on his bed. He had a sour look on his face and coupled with his crossed arms it would be okay to assume he is mad that his escape attempt failed.

"So, I guess Itachi did tell you of some stuff of the Konoha ninjas, eh?" The Third started to say.

"Maybe the kid just has common sense," Ibiki mumbled. He was thoroughly irritated at this point. "Why am I even here Hokage? I don't see the point."

"You are here to help me analyze his mental state, Ibiki," the Hokage replied.

"Just hurry up so I can get out of here faster. I want to get back to school as soon as possible," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, could you please recount all of yesterday's events for us?" the Third asked.

Sasuke started to tell them all the details. From when he first got up to when he went unconscious and all the gritty details in between. They all sat in silence as he talked. After he was done talking, the Hokage spoke up.

"So Itachi told you it was your fate to avenge the Uchiha clan by trying to kill him?" he asked Sasuke.

"That's right" Sasuke replied.

"I hope you don't intend to seek the path of vengeance"

Sasuke saw that coming but he thought it would be the Hokage that told him that, instead it was Anko. She was looking down and her fists were clenched tight. Sasuke could tell something was really bugging her.

"I-it's not a great path to travel and it's very lonely," She continued.

"Well it's not like I have any family left to get attached to, and I am pretty lacking in the friends department," Sasuke said. He meant it as a joke but it really only depressed him more so.

"It's no joke Sasuke! I was going down that very path until a good… friend of mine pulled me out of it. She got me to see what I was doing and becoming and it wasn't pretty. Don't get me wrong though, if the man I'm after even sets his little pinky toe within our borders I'll be at his throat faster than anyone could bat an eyelash, but I'm not hunting him down anymore."

"So you think I shouldn't try to kill him?! He murdered my whole family!" Sasuke yelled.

"Kid weren't you listening! I don't care if you want to kill him or not just don't let yourself be consumed by it," Anko screamed back.

"Do you wish to kill him Sasuke?" The Hokage interjected.

There was a pause between the Hokage asking the question and Sasuke's response.

"I want answers. There was no reason for him to kill our family. He can't die until I beat the answers out of him first. I wasn't really close to any of my family except Itachi. His betrayal hurts worse than the pain of my whole family being dead. Kinda weird huh?" Sasuke said.

"_Itachi you fool. I'm sure that Sasuke would understand the reasons for the massacre. You should have let me tell him but to each his own I guess."_ The Hokage thought to himself.

"Do you need anything else from me, Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"No I don't. You are free to go home. I suggest that you stay at home for at least a week though. I'll have a Teacher bring over your homework and tests for you to do. Just go rest Sasuke," the Third told him.

Sasuke left the room shortly after leaving Ibiki, Anko, and the Hokage in the room. There was silence for a long while until Ibiki spoke up.

"Well the kid could be worse off mentally. He seems traumatized but nothing to serious. I guess he really didn't care for his family and I don't really blame him either. Most Uchiha's are horrible."

"Ibiki, I want you to keep surveillance on him for the rest of this week. I want to know if his condition worsens or gets better the minute it happens, alright?" the Third said.

"I'll get my best men on the job—"Ibiki started but was interrupted.

"How 'bout best _woman_?" Anko piped in.

"Anko, are you volunteering to watch over him?" Ibiki said. This was confusing. The only thing Anko ever volunteers for is to torture a victim. Why did she suddenly take an interest in the Uchiha?

"With your permission, and the Hokage's, sir, I would like to watch over Sasuke Uchiha's mental state for the next week," Anko replied while nodding her head.

"Yeah sure. We can deal without you for a while. Besides it will just instill hope in some of our patients knowing that you are gone just to be crushed when you come back. I'll have to buy a camera before that time comes," Ibiki said. What many don't know about Ibiki is that in his house he has a wall he calls the "Hall of Fame," where he puts the pictures of the best faces from his victims. It's quite a nice display and takes up half a wall so far.

"Anko, I hope you know that I will want frequent reports on how he is doing. You just have to watch when he is active, sleep when he sleeps," the Third said to her.

"Yes sir. I understand," Anko replied. She turned to leave and start her mission right away but before she could exit the Hokage had stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Anko be cautious. The kid might be 7 but he is very smart and probably paranoid after yesterday's events," He told her.

"I will," Anko replied.

She left the hospital followed closely by Ibiki and the Hokage.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile during Sasuke's awakening, failed escape, interrogation, and final releasing.

Naruto did not sleep well that night. Probably because he didn't sleep at all. He had stayed up the whole night reading over his Leaf history. He had practiced targets a little bit and could just get six of the ten kunai to hit vitals and the other four somewhere non-lethal. That would barely pass him for the target test and that was good enough for him. The written test was going to be a pain. Naruto looked at his alarm clock on his bed stand. It read 7:00 am.

"Great. I've got an hour left before I have to get to school. Well I could get some sleep. A 30 minute power nap would do me good," Naruto grumbled to no one in particular.

Naruto closed his history book and used it as a pillow. His head hit the book and his lights went out.

One hour and 25 minutes later…

Naruto looked up from his sleeping position and took a peek at his alarm clock.

_8:25? Shouldn't I be somewhere? Humm…! Oh no! School! I got to get up now! I only got five minutes!_

These thoughts ran through his head and he stood straight up. He tore off his night clothes, washed his head, changed into a white shirt and black shorts all in less than 2 minutes. He picked up his book and strapped on his kunai pouch then slipped on his shoes. He only had three minutes left until he would be late and he really didn't need to give Iruka-sensei a reason to chew him out. He decided to jump out his window onto the fire escape. From there he jumped onto a dumpster and hopped onto the ground. He was going to need to take the back roads to have any chance of making it to school on time. He usually didn't take this path because it was prone to being occupied by people who were less than friendly especially to him.

_Hopefully I won't run into trouble back here. I really don't want to deal with it. Even worse it's getting close to my birthday and that means I'm more likely to be hurt. It is real good thing that I'm fast._

Naruto raced down the alley ways taking the corners on a dime. He was less than a block away when he ran into a person. A big person. 4 of them to be exact. This was not good. Two were in front of him and one had wiggled in behind him. The other directly in front of him began to speak.

"Well, what do we have here? It's the demon brat! This time you won't escape, punk." The leader said. He was also the one Naruto bumped into.

Only one thought ran through Naruto's head at that moment.

_This is so totally __**not **__good._

The leader made a jumping lunge towards the scrawny blonde boy. Naruto dodged to the left of him and tried to run past the other two thugs. Fortunately he was small enough to fit through, even in such a cramped back alley. The two others didn't turn to go after him. This was very curious to Naruto.

_Shouldn't they be chasing me? They looked like they wanted to rip my head off, so why aren't they chasing me? Oh well, I guess I'll just count my lucky stars that they aren't following me—_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as he ran into someone else. Not just any someone else. It was a ninja.

"We got you now Demon. Fell right into our trap. You're cornered on all sides with nowhere to run. You'll pay for what you did to my family!" The angry ninja snarled down at the boy.

"Someone help me! Please!" Naruto cried frantically as he ran back from where he came. He ran into the other four thugs. With his official cornering, Naruto tried to fight back. He threw some of his shuriken at two of the thugs. He hit them both signaled by a yelp of pain coming from their mouths. Not missing an opportunity, Naruto ran up to both of them and jumped up, lifting his left leg to nail the first guy in the gut. As that man bent over, Naruto put his other foot on his back and put his hands on his back and neck. When he started bringing up his left foot again, the force that he used to pull it out and his position caused him to start turning. He went with the twist, pushed off the man's back with his foot, and brought it around in to the other guy's face.

_Two down three to go. You can do this Naruto; just remember everything you have learned so far._

The leader and his other cronies went to their fallen comrades to pick them up. While they weren't looking Naruto decided to try the Henge jutsu the class had learned recently. He climbed up on to a nearby dumpster. Performing the necessary hand signs, Naruto morphed himself into a dirty old box to blend in with the garbage. When his tormentors got back up and didn't see him, they started to panic.

"You, ninja! You said he would be easy to kill! Now he's gone! We could get in serious trouble for this! Find him!" The leader said.

He and his lackeys raced out of the alley way, looking for the fox child.

"Alright, you can come out now, fox. They've left. It's just you and me now," the ninja said.

Naruto stayed where he was. Maybe he knew he was hiding but did he know where? Maybe he hadn't figured that part out yet.

"Not coming out? Fine, but did you think such a simple henge would fool me? Pathetic." With that said the ninja ran towards the dumpster and slammed his fist into the box Naruto was masquerading as. There was a poof sound as Naruto's henge deactivated. The poof was followed by a crack, and then a thud. Naruto had landed on his left side and was now curled up into a little ball from the pain. The crack was his right leg snapping in half like a twig. Naruto didn't cry out in pain though, he thought he was too tough for that. Besides crying out in pain would only satisfy the random ninja and Naruto wasn't willing to give him that pleasure of knowing he had hurt him.

The ninja walked up to Naruto and said, "Not going to cry for your life that easily eh? Well then let the torture begin!"

And the beating did begin.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Anko had just left the hospital and she was now currently trying to beat Sasuke to his house.

_I want to get there first so I can set up some surveillance without him noticing me. I guess I'll take the back alleys. They are always faster anyways._

Anko took a turn past the academy heading towards some of the bad parts of town. She was running by some beat up houses when she heard a yell.

"Someone help me! Please!"

_That sounds close. Not even a block away probably but I don't have time for distractions if I'm going to beat Sasuke home._

As she kept running she heard grunts of pain coming from the same place.

…_Okay, maybe I should check it out._

She turned right and started to where the noise had come from. As she got closer she saw four roughed up men running down the street towards her. Two of them had shuriken sticking out of their arms and one seemed to have a black eye.

_Shuriken, blood, and running __**from**__ the place with the suspicious noise? That just screams guilty. I should really just knock them out and keep going._

"It's the snake bitch! Run the other way, boys!" The leader screeched out his command. They all followed.

Skidding to a halt, they all turned to run the other way when they were caught around the legs by snakes. The snakes slithered up their bodies and pinned their arms to their sides, completely immobilizing them.

_Screw plan A. These asses need to be taught a lesson in fear and what better teacher than me?_

"Snake bitch? Aww, boys that hurts my feelings don't you know? "Anko made the snakes constrict more turning all the thugs blue in the face.

"Now how 'bout all of you just say you're sorry and tell me why you running _away_ from that alley all bloodied up?" She asked.

"Go die in a hole, you traitor! Snakes are never to be trusted." The leader retorted.

Anko just glared at them not trusting what she might do if she said anything. She just waved her hand. The thugs thought she was fed up with them and was just leaving, so they let out a held breath. Then the snakes bit them and injected their poison into them. The captors yelled in pain and cursed the snake lady under their breaths as she raced towards the alley they had come from.

_What a bunch of babies. That's not even lethal venom…at least at that dosage it isn't. That'll teach them to mess with me._

She was right about to round the corner when she stopped to listen.

"Not going to cry for your life that easily eh? Well then let the torture begin!"

She heard muffled yelps and thuds. This had to be where the crime was happening. She decided to peer around the corner to see what was happening instead of going in guns blazing as she usually did. What she saw disgusted her. A leaf shinobi was standing over the crumpled bleeding body of a blonde little boy. He started to kick the child in the stomach repeatedly. The child refused to cry in pain.

_Kid's got some balls to be able to take that kind of beating and not scream at his age. Better get in there and save his ass._

With those thoughts Anko fully rounded the corner and let loose a couple of kunai. The other ninja saw her at the last minute and was able to barely move out of the way. Naruto, not wanting to miss his possible only chance for freedom, started to crawl towards Anko, and to what he believed was safety.

"Get back here demon! You're still paying for what you did to my family!" The crazed ninja yelled. He charged for Naruto who had just gotten onto his one good leg and was leaning on the wall. Waiting for the beating, Naruto closed his eyes but it never came. He snapped his eyes open wide when he heard the ninja holler.

What Naruto saw scared him. The mystery lady that had just showed up was now on top of the other ninja with his arm twisted around his back and a kunai to his throat. Naruto's savior started to speak.

"Now Mr. Ninja, sir, would you like to explain why you are beating on a child and why you were calling him a demon before hand? I don't see any little horns on his head do you?" The lady asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"He's the monster that's plagued Konoha for seven years, Uzumaki," the ninja replied.

_That would explain a couple things, but that doesn't make it right._

"Keep talking and maybe I'll take pity on you," Anko now said anger clearly visible on her face.

"Screw you! He deserves it! I shouldn't be surprised you showed up though, Anko, because scum bags like you watch over their own kind right?" He said. He smiled snidely thinking he had got her but unfortunately all this did was piss her off.

Anko decided it was time for him to shut up now, so she turned him around, kneed him in the tummy and as he fell down, she hit him in the back of the head with her hand knocking him out cold.

Anko summoned another snake, sleeker than the others.

"Go tell the Hokage that we have five suspects of high treason near the academy. If he needs me I'll be at the hospital. Got it?" She said.

The snake nodded as much as a snake can, and began to slither at an incredible speed to the Hokage tower. Anko turned back around when she felt a tug on her coat.

"Th-Thank you for saving me Anko-neechan! I really am grateful for your help." Naruto told the lady that saved him. With that said he hugged her around legs causing Anko to freak out mentally.

_Shit! Why'd he have to go and hug me? I hate physical contact with others. _

She was starting to get mad and was about to tell him to get off, when she saw his face. It was turned up towards her with a huge smile plastered on it. There were tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Anko looked away and the anger melted off her face.

_Dammit! He's way too cute to yell at. I mean just look at those big blue eyes of his! How could you ever get mad at a face like that, let alone beat him up? Ugh what am I thinking? I'm starting to turn soft._

She turned back to him and gave him a small grin and said, "You're welcome, kiddo. Come on let's get you to the hospital to get looked at."

Naruto looked panicked. "Err…That's okay, I'm fine! Really! I just have to get to school, I can't have Sasuke out doing me in school attendance can I?"

"Well just for your information, Sasuke won't be at school for the next week so there is no reason for you to not go to the hospital now is there?" Anko replied. She started to pick up the struggling boy. She hefted him into her arms, bridal style.

"No! Don't do this to me Nee-chan! I hate hospitals," Naruto lied as he tried to free himself. It was no use; she was way stronger than him. Resigning to his fate he decided to strike up a conversation being the little social butterfly that he is.

"So, Nee-chan, you're a ninja too? That's awesome!" Naruto said just now noticing the headband on her forehead. "Could you teach me awesome moves? I'm going to be a ninja one day and then the Hokage, believe it!"

"Yes I am a ninja, and I would keep your trap shut if you like to live Naruto. I don't like unnecessary noise." Anko replied.

"Fine."

After a few minutes a thought occurred to Naruto.

_Hey wait why'd that stupid ninja call Nee-chan a scumbag like me? She's a nice person! A little scary… okay a lot scary but that's no reason to call her scum!_

"Hey Nee-chan why'd that other ninja call you scum? Did you do something bad?" Naruto asked.

"Just shut your trap okay! I don't like talking about that time of my life," Anko bit back.

Naruto flinched. He didn't like yelling at least when it was done in anger. "Sorry… so do you have any stories you don't mind talking about? I love ninja tales!" Naruto said totally forgetting what had just happened a few seconds ago.

"Depends, will it get you to shut up for the rest of the trip?" Anko asked him. When he nodded his head excitedly she proceeded, "Alright then, I guess I could tell you one story then. It involves me and my best friend when we were both still Chunin. We were being sent to the land of Grass—"

"What was your friend's name?"

"Is it really that important to you or the story?"

"Yeah, I mean you can't just keep referring to her as your 'friend'. That makes the story to bland," Naruto said using air quotes around the word friend.

Anko really didn't want to mention her friend's name, not since the … incident between them. It only happened about two months ago and was still fresh on her mind. She had told Anko they were still friends but Anko didn't think they could be not after something that big. She blamed herself for even mentioning it. On the other hand, if she didn't tell the little brat he was going to talk for the next ten minutes and Anko didn't think she could stand that torture.

"Her name is… Kurenai. She's a great person and fun to be around, but a little too serious at times. She can't relax even with the simple stuff. So as I was saying, we were being sent to the land of Grass to get back a scroll that was stolen from us. They denied they had it but we knew it was them. The mission had to be done discreetly without anyone seeing us, so it was only me and Kurenai on this mission. We traveled light, sleeping in the woods when need be but for the most part hopping from town to town. This was about four years ago so the land of Grass was still relatively small. A simple wall surrounded the city with only two guards at the main entrance. It didn't have a lot of ninja or money and couldn't afford a lot of protection. They were more of a major rest spot for merchants than a ninja village really. But because of its strategic placing made it a target of the other nations and keeps the place in a constant unrest. Because of this, we stayed about half a mile away and observed them for two days before we were sure we knew their rotation schedule. We snuck in at night. Kurenai put a strong genjutsu around us to mask our presence. We headed straight for the main building. When we got there, the genjutsu fell away and the floor beneath us began to glow red. It was a seal that detected and disabled genjutsu's affects. We saw three guards rounding the corner and two more from the other way. Not willing to give up yet I turned to face the three while Kurenai took the other two."

Naruto was so lost in the story that he hadn't even noticed that the hospital was now within sight. Anko noticed how close it was and was going to cut the story short. Then she wouldn't have to think about the thing that still flusters her to this day. Also she knew that Naruto was waiting for a good fight story and she thought his reaction would be funny if she just skipped all the detail.

"They rush at us; we rushed back, kicked their butts, got the scroll, and came back to Konoha. The end." Anko finished lamely. She looked at Naruto's face. It was priceless.

Naruto was looking straight at her with his mouth hanging wide open. His one eye had gotten large while the other was twitching. It was quite hilarious.

"WHAT! Come on, Nee-chan! You cut out all the good stuff! That's no fair!" Naruto turned his head away from her and pouted. The pout instantly left his face when he saw the hospital right there.

_Crap! Were already at the hospital! Great I have to go in here and I didn't get to hear the end of that story!_

Anko let the nurses take Naruto to a room to be checked out. She waited for the Hokage to show up. Unfortunately she couldn't sit still at that moment, for her memories of that mission and her friend in general started to flood her mind.

_Kurenai. I hate it when we fight. We don't always see eye to eye on things but that's what makes our friendship fun. I know you said we could still be friends but I'm not as sure about that. I'll never forget how you saved me from my hatred but I just still need time away if we're going to make up and go back to normal. No we can never go back to the way it was but hopefully we can get close to it again._

Just then the hospital doors were burst open as a frantic looking person ran into the waiting room closely followed by the Hokage.

"Anko!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The super fast snake, Korbo, slithered along to the Hokage tower. He hated it when his master summoned him for such trivial means such as this. He had to respect her though, she had won over the favor of boss Mandra's brother, Sanko. If Mandra was a tight ass than Sanko was impenetrable. He didn't listen to anyone and did everything his way. Somehow though, that Anko lady had won him over. Maybe it was because she didn't really care for anything other than herself but yet when Sanko was in trouble she was there to help.

Korbo reached the tower and proceeded to slither up the tower wall using his chakra to cling to the surface. He reached the fourth story, where the Hokage office was. It was easy to enter since the Third had left his giant window open to let in the spring breeze. Korbo slinked his way in and onto the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage. I have a messssssage from Anko. Sssshe sssaid that ssshe hasss caught the five traitorsss and hasss them tied up. They are near the academy, about a block away into the worssse for wear part of town. They were harasssssing a boy, Naruto, and beat him up pretty bad. Ssshe left four tied up with her sssnakess and the other, who wasss a ninja, ssshe knocked out cold. If you want to find her," Korbo started.

Just then the door opened behind them and a red eyed, black haired kunoichi walked into the room just in time to hear the end of Korbo's message.

"Anko's in the hospital," Korbo concluded. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Well this should go interestingly_ the Hokage thought as he looked at Kurenai bugged out eyes.

It took Kurenai a moment to figure out what the snake had said.

_In the hospital? Why would she be there? Ibiki's been keeping her here to help him with the paper work! How could she have been injured! Did she…No she's over him! She wouldn't go get herself hurt like that! Did she do it cause were fighting? No that can be! It must be a mistake! Just over training that's all…I need to get over there now!_

All of these thoughts flashed through Kurenai's head and acrossed her face in a matter of seconds.

"Now Kurenai, don't jump to conclusions—"the Hokage began. He wasn't allowed to finish. Kurenai had run right past him and jumped right out the open window onto the roof of a close building. She then started to run as swiftly as possible to the hospital. The Third sighed, called in two chunin to go get the captors, and then gave chase.

_That's the second time today someone was able to jump right past me without me getting them. Ugh, I'm too old for this anymore. Minato I wish you were still here._

The Third caught up to Kurenai relatively fast but decided to hang back and see what would happen. He would let Anko and Kurenai work out their differences and he would check in on the boy. Someone had to.

Kurenai didn't slow down to open the doors and opted to use her right shoulder to open them. As she burst through the door, she came to a screeching halt. It happened so fast that the Hokage almost ran into her.

Kurenai saw Anko standing in the middle of the waiting room staring right at her with a surprised look.

"Anko!" Kurenai yelled as she ran towards the panicked ninja.

The Hokage asked the nurse at the desk where the room for Uzumaki Naruto was. After getting the room number, 203, He went over to the stair case to see him.

_Naruto, I hope you're alright. I wish this didn't have to happen to you. You deserve to know…Alright I've made up my mind. Today I tell you of your responsibility._

Xoxoxoxo

"Kur-Kurenai! Wh-what are you doing here?" Anko yelped in surprise as she accepted the hug from her best friend.

"I was worried about you! I walked into the Hokage's office as one of your snakes was finishing a report and he said that if he wanted to find you that you were in the Hospital. I thought you had gotten injured. I-I thought that maybe our fight had driven you to chase after _him_ again," Kurenai finished.

Anko started to push Kurenai away. Seeing her was bringing up emotions from their fight. She didn't want to do anything that might hurt Kurenai or herself. She couldn't be in contact with her if she wanted to keep her own cool.

"Look I'm fine and I would never go back to chasing after him. I found a couple of thugs and a ninja picking on the Uzumaki kid, so I decided to help him out. He was injured pretty seriously so I brought him hear. You just misunderstood what Korbo was saying." Anko said. After she was done she went to sit in a chair in the corner to put some distance between them. Kurenai didn't let that happen. She followed Anko and sat in the chair to her left. The silence went on for a long while. IT had been two months since their fight and Kurenai thought that was more than plenty of time for space. Not talking to Anko about it was wearing on her few remaining nerves. Finally Kurenai couldn't take it anymore.

"Anko, I don't like that you're keeping your distance from me. You still seem to think that we are fighting but were not. I've missed our friendship. Maybe not all the Friday nights when I would have to drag your drunken butt home but other than that I've missed hanging with you," Kurenai said.

Anko knew she couldn't keep avoiding her too. She missed Kurenai's company just as much. She would just have to forget about that day all together.

"Alright! I've made up my mind! We are going out this Friday and going shopping for food, weapons, and sexy people to oogle! We would have to stop and ask the Hokage to send a replacement for my mission," Anko said excitedly. The thought of going back to normal with Kurenai cheered her up.

"I'm glad we've made up. So what's this mission you have?" Kurenai asked curiously.

Anko told about what had happened today up to this moment. As she talked she headed up the stairs and went to Naruto's room to see if he was okay. Even though she was being hugged to death at that particular moment, Anko still over heard the room number for Naruto. Anko had only known him for a few moments she came to like the boy. He had eyes that reminded her of the Fourth.

As they were approaching room, they stopped short of opening the door when they heard a shout.

"WHAT! Wh-what do you mean I'm the fox?!"

Right then Anko and Kurenai did an about-face and booked it back down the stairs they came up. The ensuing battle of shouts was not something they wanted to hear.

"I'll see you later Kurenai-chan, I've got to go monitor Sasuke now," Anko said and with that she left and so did Kurenai back to her house.

Xoxoxoxo

Sasuke left the hospital and started to walk towards his house. Even though the back roads would get him to his house faster, he knew better than that. Only idiots and ninja would travel through there. It was like a No-man's-land. Sasuke reflected on the past night and today's morning. He still couldn't believe what Itachi had done. He hung his head low so no one could see his emotions on his face. He headed straight for the main house and didn't even bother to shut the door. Suddenly he heard a creaky floor board go off.

_Someone's here. Maybe It's Itachi back to finish me. I won't let him!_

Sasuke looked on the floor of the main room. He saw a bloody kunai in a corner that the cleaners must have forgotten. He picked it up and held it in a defensive position. There was only one creaky floorboard in the whole house and he knew exactly where it was. It was in the hall connecting his, Itachi's, and his parents' rooms. As he walked up the stairs he stopped at the corner turning left and listened. Someone was either talking to themselves or the other person was ridiculously quite.

"Kabuto you said he would be here!" a voice said. It seemed to drip with venom.

"I'm sorry sir, He should have made it home by this time. I guess he didn't take the shortcut like I thought he would." the man named Kabuto said.

"Fool! We only had ten minutes to get in and out once the started without being noticed and its been six already! Now how am I to get my eyes!" The unknown voice raised into a roaring whisper.

The next thing Sasuke heard was the sound of a person hitting the floor. Sasuke knew that when he said "eyes" he must have meant his. There was no way he was letting him get his hands on his eyes. He turned around to run away towards the Hokage's office and immeadiately ran into an above average sized snake. He paid it no heed and started down the steps. He was half way own when he heard a shout of somesort.

"He's here! Go get him Kabuto!" the voice yelled.

_Crap! How'd he know I was here? I didn't make a sound. Did that snake tell him. Absurd. The only way to talk to animals is if they are a summon. Anko's the only one I know who can summon snakes. Well and that one Sannin from the Konoha history books, Orochimaru but he is a missing ninja. He wouldn't come back… I had better run faster._

Sasuke heard footsteps behind him and decided to go faster. He tried the trick Iruka-sensei had taught them. It was to push some chakra into your feet to get more speed than what you could produce physically. He tried it and was out the front door in three seconds.

_Whoa! I didn't think it would make me this fast! I can surely out run this 'Kabuto' guy now!_

But even as Sasuke thought those thoughts Kabuto was gaining on him. Within no time Kabuto was running at the same speed as Sasuke was. Sasuke tried to run faster but his Chakra reserves were depleted. He collapsed to the ground unconscious. Bending over Kabuto picked him up and waited for his master to catch up to him.

"Well that was easy. He ran himself out of steam" The man, Kabuto's master, said.

"Yes . We should leave now Master Orochimaru before we are caught." Kabuto replied.

Yes Sasuke was right in his suspicion of this man. It was none other than Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin of Konoha. His outward appearance was of a Konoha jounin. He wore the Standard green vest, ninja pants and shoes. The only way you might be able to tell it was him was his voice.

They started to head towards the wall surrounding Konoha planning to jump it, and make a run for it when they set off the alarm. They had gooten within 300 feet of the wall and were starting to collect chakra to climb it when an immense amount of killer intent washed over them. It stopped Kabuto dead in his tracks. He had never felt this kind of blood lust so strong from anyone but his Master and it scared him a little.

"**Stop right there you traitorous bastard!" **someone yelled.

Orochimaru turned around to see who it was but he already knew. It had to be Anko.

When he was completely turned around all he saw was a dust cloud possessing a very pissed off Anko at its origin. When she was in hearing range he began to speak.

"Still mad at me? I gave you the chance for power but you denied it and returned to this filth, but I am willing to – " He was cut off as he had the wind knocked out of him by Anko's fist in his gut.

"**Shut the hell up and die!"**

Orochimaru turned into a log and appeared behind her. He held a kunai to her throat.

"You didn't let me finish. I was about to offer you a second chance but now I've changed my mind. Now die!" He slit her throat and she disappeared.

_What!? That was a genjutsu! She doesn't use those. But if not her who?_

Just then several kunai were headed straight for him. Orochimaru jumped back to avoid them. Now in front of him was to Kunoichi's. One was Anko but the other he didn't recognize. She only possessed the chakra levels of a chunnin though.

"Kabuto take care of the extra and leave Anko to me." He said.

Kabuto nodded his head, put the Uchiha down and proceeded to run towards Kurenai. His hands started to glow a faint blue.

"hurry up Orochimaru-sama. We only have two more minutes and I can't fight to my full potential and keep up the distraction at the same time."

Kurnai headed for him with her Kunai drawn. _Better avoid those hands of his_. As they got closer Kabuto started some hands signs.

"Sleep no jutsu,"

Kurenai saw it heading for her. Instead of dispelling it she jumped out of its effective range. She threw her kunai at him forcing him to jump back. When she hit the ground she charged forward and whipped out a couple more kunai and threw them making Kabuto back up even more. She kept pushing Kabuto closer into the wall. When his back hit the wall Kabuto panicked.

_Crap! I'm just going to have to drop the distraction now. Besides we only have a minute left._

Kabuto jumped straight up and placed his feet on the wall. He pushed off using his chakra to give it more speed. He caught Kurenai by surprise and nailed her in the stomach. As she bent over his feet touched the ground and he immediately brought up his right foot up over her head and hammered it down into the back of her head and smashing her face into the ground.

"Pathetic. Not even worth my time," He said as he bent over her and put his foot on her back.

He pulled out a kunai and jammed it into the base of her skull. There was a loud poof followed by a hissing noise. Kabuto looked where he had stabbed and the fallen kunoichi's place was a log covered in explosive tags. He pumped some more chakra into his feet and jumped as high as he could to get away from the coming blast. As he reached the apex of his jump the explosion went off. He landed in a crouch in a newly formed crater surrounded in a cloud of debris. He started to cough from all the dirt in the air and headed forward out of the cloud. When he got out he saw his opponent in front of him with a bloody face.

Kurenai was getting a little low of chakra. After running full speed to the hospital and to here trying to keep up with Anko's insane amount of speed, and on top of that having her face beat in she knew that she had to end this soon or hope the hokage could move a little bit faster in his old age. The alarm had already gone off that there was an intruder.

Kabuto intensified the glow around his hands. He was ready to end the fight.

They both charged each other again. Kurenai went for a swift kick to his abdomen but he ducked and swiped his hand forward barely ghosting the skin of her leg. She found it odd at first and then not so much when she felt her leg give out on her. She fell to the ground for the second time to her opponent. Kabuto jumped on top of her and placed his hands on her upper and lower right arm ripping the muscles to shreds. Resisting the urge to scream in pain, Kurenai brought up her left arm and punched Kabuto squarely in the nose. This caused him to let her go and grab his nose and flinch backwards. Kurenai proceeded to use her good leg to wrap around his neck and pull his head back into the ground.

"Ow! You little bitch," Kabuto shouted.

He got back up and dodged her feeble attempt at his legs. He stood to the right side of her head and proceeded to smash his foot into the side of her head knocking her unconscious. He fell to the ground and tried to heal his broken nose and injured head. After that he would finish off the kunoichi if he had time. He decided to watch how his master's battle was going.

Orochimaru was toying with Anko. Letting her think she had got him just so he could show up somewhere else and do it again. Right now they were exchanging blows. Anko pulled back her fist and threw it a little bit slower than her other punches. Orochimaru caught it and started to taunt her.

"What? Getting tired there Anko? That's a sha—oof!" Anko caught him in the chest with her left foot. His grip loosened on her fist but she just grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer. She spun him around and grabbed hold of his other wrist and held both of them behind his back. He started to panic. He could sense the Hokage getting closer to him and he couldn't afford to lose any more time. His plan to take Sasuke away was falling through but he always had a plan B. his head extended his neck to absurdly long lengths over to Sasuke. Once his head reached him, orochimaru opened his mouth and bit him on the neck. Sasuke's unconscious form writhed and screamed in pain.

"No!" Anko yelled. She let go of her opponent and rushed to Sasuke's side. She got there just in time to see the curse amrk form on his neck.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Anko screamed. She started for him but stopped as she realized his plan.

"That's right Anko, what are you going to do? Go after me and leave Sasuke and your friend to die, or are you going to help them and let me go?" Orochimaru said.

He didn't stick around to hear the answer. He went up and over the wall closely followed by Kabuto. Anko Picked up Sasuke and Headed over to Kurenai.

_Calm down Anko. You will get your chance some day. You have to take care of these two first. How am I going to get them both to the Hospital? Crap why can't this be easy?_

Anko heard some people approaching and she was instantly in an offensive stance. She was relieved that it was just the Hokage and some Anbu. She ran up to the Hokage.

"Sir, I can explain everything later but right now I have to get Sasuke to the Hospital … again. Please have one of your men take Kurenai there to." And with that she was gone.

The Hokage had two Anbu pick up Kurenai and take her to the Hospital. He started back towards his office pondering over what all had happended that day so far.

_My what an eventful day. Sasuke's back in the Hospital and now Kurenai is too. On top of that I'm pretty sure Naruto hates me. I'm sorry we couldn't finish our talk. Geez it's not even past 2:oo pm yet. I wonder what else will happen today?_

The third hoped that the rest of the day would be uneventful. He needed to get Naruto , Sasuke, Anko, and Kurenai all in his office tomorrow so he could set everything straight. Thinking about what tomorrow held for him, he decided to head over to a popular bar and stay there for the rest of the night. After all if her was going to catch hell tomorrow for what had happened today he might as well end today on a happy note.

A/N:

Okay this took a little longer than I hoped but I didn't know what to write and School had started too. I will explain what happened between Naruto and the Hokage in the next chapter. I'm kinda lost on what to do next. See you Later!


End file.
